Jessica has 1 kiwi for every 2 apples. Write the ratio of kiwis to apples as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $1:2$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $1 \text{ to } 2$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of kiwis to apples written as a simplified fraction.